


A New Year

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ringing in the New Year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Year

Title: A New Year  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 350  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU after the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: Ringing in the New Year.

 

"It feels weird to be relaxing on the couch, watching a marathon of _The Twilight Zone_ in my pajamas." Newt runs his fingers through his hair. "I spent over a decade wondering if the human race would even survive the upcoming year, you know? To be able to just sit and eat and drink and enjoy being here with you..."

"You feel like you're waiting for the other shoe to drop." Hermann gives Newt a tiny smile. "You wonder if the Breach will reopen and the war will start all over again." He goes quiet for a moment when Newt nods. "Are you still having the nightmares?"

"Not as often. Probably just as much as you do." Newt nudges Hermann. "On the plus side, the only screaming we've done at night in the past week was the good kind."

Hermann's face turns scarlet. "Indeed."

Newt's eyes widen when he glances at the clock on the wall. He leaps off the couch, heading in the direction of the kitchen. "Open the box from the table while I go whip up the drinks. We've got five minutes before the year ends."

When Newt comes back, clutching two red drinks in his hands, Hermann is wearing a silver crown with 'Happy New Year!' written in sparkly letters. "You look awesome, Hermann."

"There's a Kaiju blue one on the table." He stares at the drink Newt holds out to him. "What in the world is that?"

"My dad used to make us these every year. It has fruit punch, a scoop of rainbow sherbet, a thin slice of orange, a couple cherries, and some ginger ale." He takes a drink from his glass and makes a face. "Oh yeah, that's just as horrible as I remember."

"Now I'm really looking forward to it." Hermann takes a cautious swallow. "Actually, that's not bad. It tastes better than Tendo's 'Mystery Purple Goo' from three years ago."

Newt slips the blue crown on his head while grabbing a noisemaker. "Ten... nine... eight... seven... six..."

"Five... four... three... two... one!"

"Happy New Year, Hermann!"

"Happy New Year, Newt."


End file.
